Through the Fire and Flame
by NinNinKakizaki2015
Summary: For the first time in his life, he was deathly afraid of the flame. Natsu x Wendy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail of any of its characters.**

He wished that this would've just been a nightmare.

Everything was set ablaze. It was sweltering hot, even for him. The flames were so bright that it became difficult to see anything. And they weren't going to die down anytime soon.

Normally, something like this would be fun and games for a guy like him. After all, fire was his element, his source of power. He would've easily just swallowed it all in one gulp, clearing up all paths without breaking a sweat. However, there was something different about this fire, something that didn't sit well with him.

No matter how many times he tried to eat it, it just kept coming back. No matter how many times he tried to swat it away, it just wouldn't budge. It fact, what really did bug him about this fire was that it was not letting him move forward, as though blocking his path.

And it was infuriating, considering that there was someone in danger, and he was in no position to help, despite how hard he tried.

For the first time in his life, Natsu Dragneel was afraid of the flame.

He continued to walk through it, trying desperately to find that someone who had put her life on the line. He was beyond agitated, as he knew someone like her won't be able to last for prolonged periods in these flames. He needed to reach out to her, to find out if she was okay. No, he needed her to be okay. After all, she was the single most important person in his life, Natsu had assured himself already.

He remembered that time a year ago, when he was just minding his own business, when that girl approached him. At first, Natsu didn't really think much of her beyond being a close friend and all. But he did have to admit; time had aged the girl well, and had grown well out of her childlike body and into a well-developed, adolescent female. All Natsu was expecting was some simple request, or a question to be asked in which he may or may not have had the answer to.

Instead, he was approached with a confession. It was a confession that the girl liked him.

Natsu was taken aback a little. Her? Like him? There was just no way! Why would such a well-mannered, sweet little girl have taken a liking to a brainless, reckless git like him? He was half-expecting himself to reject her, but at the same time, he was feeling a little elated by this fact. Someone who actually liked him for who he was. Someone who didn't have a care as to how he acted, and was willing to come all this way to show it.

And that person turned out to be Wendy Marvell, fellow Dragon Slayer and member of the Fairy Tail guild.

There was no telling how confused Natsu was feeling, being confessed to for the first time in his life. Sure, there had been many times in which he was teased by other guild members on how he and another female member might've made a good couple. However, he remained ignorant on all their remarks, partly because he didn't want to be in a relationship. It wasn't completely because he was dense, as most people believed him to be.

But now, Natsu, for the first time ever, was seeing Wendy in a different light. He knew that she was kind-hearted, but timid. He knew that she was incredibly caring, yet sensitive. What he didn't know, and was beginning to realize, was how _pretty_ Wendy was. She was way past her cute childhood. She was now a _beautiful_ young adult, and could even rival the looks of Mirajane Strauss.

"I...I...If you d…d...don't want to…." Wendy stuttered, her feelings slightly shattered.

"No!"

"No?"

"No! That's not it!" Natsu was getting more riled up. How was he supposed to respond? Just being told by someone that she likes you was intimidating enough. More importantly, did Natsu harbour similar feelings towards her? What does it really mean to like, no, be in love with someone? As much as Natsu liked being around his foster father Igneel back in the day, no one had taught him what it meant to actually love someone.

"I really, really like you Natsu-san," Wendy blushed a little, with a timid smile on her face. "You were always there when I needed you. You helped me become stronger. You…."

She then did a very bold thing. That is, she kissed Natsu on the cheek.

"You're my hero, and there's nothing that can ever change that."

Those soothing words continued to touch his heart as he continued in his frantic search within the flames. He really didn't know how to respond at the time. But ever since then, Wendy seemed to be a whole new persona compared to what Natsu knew her as all those years ago.

He found himself spending a lot of time with her, whether they were on missions or not. Mostly during their off time, in which Wendy would drag him off with her towards many of her favourite diners. As much as Natsu was a pig when it came to eating, he was beginning to find himself less preoccupied with food and more on the girl who sat across him every time they went.

Always smiling, always looking him in the eye, and always showing him that beautiful face of hers. Natsu was entranced by this, and just by looking at her made him feel like that he was on a whole other plane of existence. Was Wendy always like this? Natsu asked himself countless times, and the more and more time he spent with her, the more confused he became.

Her very existence became a mystery to him. Had he always been this content with her being by his side? No matter the situation, Natsu always had this desire to protect her from harm, to shield her for physical threats, to defend her from unfair and unjust treatment; even though he was often the cause of it all. However, while he did feel it was the most "brotherly" thing to do, Natsu was beginning to feel that it was more than that, and what that really was still remained blurred to him.

Natsu was panicking now, as the flames began to grow in size. In fact, they were assuming many different shapes and forms; from tiny little devils to monstrous demons. He began to fight his way through them, smashing his fist through one and sending a kick straight to the face of another. However, his efforts were hopeless, as the monsters absorbed all of his attacks, and only increased in size.

And while Natsu couldn't be harmed by them, this by itself wasn't his major concern. What worried him was how much longer the girl could stand to be put in this hellish prison. She was a Dragon Slayer, sure, but fire wasn't her element, and she could suffer damage from it just like any other person.

Despite the increased intensity, Natsu continued to plow forward, determined to reach her. He wasn't going to let her disappear from his sight. He didn't want her to suffer any longer. If only, if only….

Wendy and Natsu were sitting by the hillside close to Fairy Hills, enjoying the night sky. Wendy was resting her head against his shoulder, while Natsu gazed out into the distance, pondering on the events that brought him here. Never before was his mind as clear as day, as the fresh night time breeze seemed to do wonders on him. No longer were his thoughts just on his daily routine of eating and picking a fight with Gray Fullbuster. No longer was he all fired up, well, not in that sense anyway.

He had come here under Wendy's suggestion, with her stating that this place helped put her at ease whenever she was feeling depressed or sad. Upon coming here, Natsu most definitely had to agree, as the effects began to work their way through his body. It was a sensation that he had not grown accustomed to, but was well on his way to get used to.

Natsu glanced at his side to see her sleeping face. Quiet, peaceful, and delicate. It was always as though they were both at two opposite ends of a medium. Natsu himself was brash, impulsive, and fuming with explosive energy. Wendy was calm and soothing; an essence of tranquility emanating from within her. She was everything that he wasn't, yet he started to find himself getting more attracted to her, the more time they spent together.

And that was when he should've realized his feelings. They confused him, of course, but that didn't mean he couldn't act upon them. After all, action was Natsu's thing, so why couldn't he act upon his feelings? What was holding him back?

He had yet to respond to Wendy's confession. It wasn't hard to, when he really thought about it. However, he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Was he afraid? Afraid that he might hurt her feelings? This sensation was almost wrecking him, driving him insane, more than the time he actually faced Gildarts' true power.

And fear wasn't a strong enough word to describe it. It was more like terror, angst, cowardice; all of which could be summed up into one intense feeling of absolute despair.

What was Natsu truly afraid of? He was here, facing off against this wildfire that wouldn't let him on, trying to reach out to the girl who was trapped in there. At the same time, Natsu was in conflict with himself, on whether or not he should act upon his feelings in this kind of situation. Both were scary enough, Natsu thought, as he continued to advance towards his desired destination.

But what if he was too late? How long had he been fighting through this? Surely not, she should be…

"You're really funny, you know that?"

"Wendy…"

"I want to be by your side, always…"

"Wendy, please…"

"I love you, Natsu-san."

"WENDY!"

And before Natsu's eyes lay the very frail body of Wendy Marvell, weakened and withered by the flames. Sprawled on her back, her eyes were closed, mouth agape as though she were asleep. Unless…

"No, no, NO! I'm too late!"

Natsu rushed over to her, diving head first into the flame prison before cradling her in his arms. There was just no way, she had to be alive! If she wasn't, then…

Natsu buried his face in Wendy's sweet-smelling blue hair as he vented his frustration. It was all his fault. If he hadn't acted sooner, Wendy wouldn't have to go through this much trouble. He was a fool, as everyone said he was, and was only just beginning to realize this.

Tears that he thought that were never going to appear resurfaced. For the first time ever, Natsu felt that he had lost. Not only did he lose this battle, he lost something much more. He had lost the one he grew to care about over these past few years. Wendy was more than just a friend, more than just a sister to him. After all, he really did have feelings for her, but was dumb enough not to express them sooner.

"I'm sorry Wendy," Natsu groaned into her scalp. "I must be the biggest jerk you've ever laid eyes on…"

"To be honest Wendy, you are very important to me. More than just my friends, you know? You are much more than that, dammit!"

Natsu continued to sob as he went on, "You were always there to patch me up when I needed it. You always looked at me the same way, despite everything I've done. Really Wendy, I think you're worth more than what I earn for the jobs I do every day."

He breathed a heavy sigh as he brought Wendy's body closer to him. Her body was cold as though she were an empty vessel. Nevertheless, Natsu wanted to warm her up. Even in this state, she needed to be cared for, despite not being able to respond. She was too precious, too pure for this world, and this was all Natsu could provide for her in these final moments.

Natsu pressed his face against hers, trying to wipe away the tears that were coming out. He knew, for once. He finally did understand what it all meant, and he knew the best way to express it.

"Wendy," Natsu gazed longingly into Wendy's sleeping face. "I finally have an answer to that question you asked me." He moved in closer to her.

"I,"

"Love,"

"You."

And Natsu gently kissed her.

It was as though a new form of magic began to originate from there. In one swift action, all the monstrous flames were swept away, extinguished by a blast of pure white energy. In an instant, everything seemed to be calm and serene, and instead of being in a treacherous terrain in which Natsu had arrived at earlier, they were now amongst a bed of flowers, complete with their sweet scent and relaxing aroma.

As if it were summoned, a light gale breezed its way towards the pair, and began to penetrate Wendy's frail body. It glowed, and she began to levitate out of Natsu's arms, just a few feet off the ground. At first, Natsu panicked, as he thought he was going to be punished, losing Wendy for good this time. He reached out to her in alarm, but nonetheless, she became out of his reach.

Then the most peculiar thing happened. In another white flash of light, Wendy suddenly disappeared, only to reappear a few second later completely unscathed. What was more, she was wearing a bridal gown for some apparent reason, complete with a veil and a bouquet of flowers in her hands, before she started to fall from her position.

On instinct, Natsu rushed over and caught her before she hit the ground, sliding a little before skidding to a halt. He couldn't believe it. He could sense her presence again. Wendy was breathing, and not too long after, she began to open her eyes…

…to see Natsu's smiling face gazing down on her.

It was a dream come true. Wendy had heard everything Natsu had said, despite being in the state that she was earlier. She smiled one of her sweetest smiles once more as a tear fell down her cheek. Natsu had finally accepted her. She was more than happy, more than content at the fact that she was now officially in a relationship with the one she had a crush on for all these years.

"Natsu-san…"

"Wendy," Natsu flashed his toothy grin to which Wendy had come to know all this time. "You look good today, smell good even. Let's never let that change, how 'bout it?"

"No, never," Wendy agreed. She was feeling great. Not sure how she ended up looking like a bride and all, but it was all worth it. The power of love had conquered all for the two of them, and the bonds they shared were locked in, never to be broken ever again.

Natsu carried Wendy as he walked off into the distance. Their life was to continue from then on, happy and unhindered by any grievances. A happy end for two dragon slayers. A tale of love that knows no boundaries. An eternal bond, as how they see fit.

"I love you, Natsu-san."

"I love you too, Wendy."

 **A/N: Another Nawen one-shot for you guys. Really cheesy ending, I know, but I couldn't help it! I like them cheese! So, how was it? Please leave a friendly review, and thanks!**


End file.
